TV-Serien/Monk
Episoden :Staffel 1 (2002) :: 001. Mr. Monk und das Attentat (1) :: 002. Mr. Monk und das Attentat (2) :: 003. Mr. Monk und die Hellseherin :: 004. Mr. Monk gegen die Qualle :: 005. Mr. Monk auf dem Rummelplatz :: 006. Mr. Monk in der Anstalt :: 007. Mr. Monk und ein Milliardär auf Abwegen :: 008. Mr. Monk und Monica :: 009. Mr. Monk und der Marathon-Mann :: 010. Mr. Monk macht Urlaub :: 011. Mr. Monk und das Erdbeben :: 012. Mr. Monk und Willie Nelson :: 013. Mr. Monk im Flugzeug :Staffel 2 (2003 - 2004) :: 001. Mr. Monk geht wieder zur Schule :: 002. Mr. Monk fährt nach Mexiko :: 003. Mr. Monk und das Baseballfieber :: 004. Mr. Monk geht in den Zirkus :: 005. Mr. Monk und der älteste Mann der Welt :: 006. Mr. Monk geht mit Sharona ins Theater :: 007. Mr. Monk und der schlafende Verdächtige :: 008. Mr. Monk, ein Playboy und viele schöne Mädchen :: 009. Mr. Monk und der 12. Geschworene :: 010. Mr. Monk und der Zeitungsjunge :: 011. Mr. Monk, sein Bruder und drei Kuchen :: 012. Mr. Monk und der Fernsehstar :: 013. Mr. Monk und die entführte Großmutter :: 014. Mr. Monk und die Frau des Captains :: 015. Mr. Monk heiratet Sharona :: 016. Mr. Monk landet im Gefängnis :Staffel 3 (2004 - 2005) :: 001. Mr. Monk in Manhattan :: 002. Mr. Monk und der Affe :: 003. Mr. Monk und der Stromausfall :: 004. Mr. Monk wird gefeuert :: 005. Mr. Monk hilft der Mafia :: 006. Mr. Monk und Sharonas Besuch aus dem Jenseits :: 007. Mr. Monk arbeitet im Supermarkt :: 008. Mr. Monk spielt mit :: 009. Mr. Monk kann auch anders :: 010. Mr. Monk und Natalie fischen im Dunkeln :: 011. Mr. Monk gegen den toten Mörder :: 012. Mr. Monk muss in den Wald :: 013. Mr. Monk steckt im Stau :: 014. Mr. Monk in Las Vegas :: 015. Mr. Monk als Wahlhelfer :: 016. Mr. Monk will Vater werden :Staffel 4 (2005 - 2006) :: 001. Mr. Monk bekommt Konkurrenz :: 002. Mr. Monk und Frankenstein :: 003. Mr. Monk hütet das Bett :: 004. Mr. Monk als Bürohengst :: 005. Mr. Monk ist betrunken :: 006. Mr. Monk und Mrs. Monk :: 007. Mr. Monk und die schwarze Witwe :: 008. Mr. Monk war auch mal klein :: 009. Mr. Monk unterwegs als Weihnachtsmann :: 010. Mr. Monk betritt die Modewelt :: 011. Mr. Monk erinnert sich an nichts :: 012. Mr. Monk und das Geheimnis einer Ehe :: 013. Mr. Monk auf der Jagd nach dem verschwundenen Juwel :: 014. Mr. Monk und das außerirdische Alibi :: 015. Mr. Monk und der sadistische Zahnarzt :: 016. Mr. Monk als Geschworener :Staffel 5 (2006 - 2007) :: 001. Mr. Monk mal zwei? :: 002. Mr. Monk im Müll :: 003. Mr. Monk als Trainer :: 004. Mr. Monk sieht nichts mehr :: 005. Mr. Monk, Privatdetektiv :: 006. Mr. Monk auf dem Jahrgangstreffen :: 007. Mr. Monk und der neue Psychiater :: 008. Mr. Monk muss auf ein Rockkonzert :: 009. Mr. Monk trifft seinen Vater :: 010. Mr. Monk und der Lepramann :: 011. Mr. Monk findet einen besten Freund :: 012. Mr. Monk als Butler? :: 013. Mr. Monk ist auf Sendung :: 014. Mr. Monk atmet Landluft :: 015. Mr. Monk und der echt total tote Typ :: 016. Mr. Monk und das Aus im Krankenhaus? :Staffel 6 (2007 - 2008) :: 001. Mr. Monk wird versteigert :: 002. Mr. Monk in der Rapszene :: 003. Mr. Monk gegen den Nudisten :: 004. Mr. Monk glaubt kein Wort :: 005. Mr. Monk und die Bienen und die Blumen :: 006. Mr. Monk auf Schatzsuche :: 007. Mr. Monk und der Draufgänger :: 008. Mr. Monk belastet ein Fehlurteil :: 009. Mr. Monk streift durch die Nacht :: 010. Mr. Monk schießt auf den Weihnachtsmann :: 011. Mr. Monk tritt einer Sekte bei :: 012. Mr. Monk in Uniform :: 013. Mr. Monk und die dreifache Julie :: 014. Mr. Monk malt :: 015. Mr. Monk wird gejagt (1) :: 016. Mr. Monk wird gejagt (2) :Staffel 7 (2008 - 2009) :: 001. Mr. Monk kauft ein Haus :: 002. Mr. Monk und der angekündigte Mord :: 003. Mr. Monk und Natalie gehen getrennte Wege? :: 004. Mr. Monk steigt in den Ring :: 005. Mr. Monk geht unter :: 006. Mr. Monk und die Liebe auf den ersten Blick :: 007. Mr. Monks 100ster Fall :: 008. Mr. Monk als Kind im Manne :: 009. Mr. Monk wundert sich über das Weihnachtswunder :: 010. Mr. Monk und der ganz andere Bruder :: 011. Mr. Monk auf Rädern :: 013. Mr. Monk wird bemuttert :: 014. Mr. Monk möchte eigentlich nicht ins Stadion (OT: Mr. Monk Makes the Playoffs) :: 015. Mr. Monks Mitgefühl hält sich in Grenzen (OT: Mr. Monk and the Bully) :: 016. Mr. Monk und die Magie des Mordens (OT: Mr. Monk and the Magician) :: 017. Mr. Monk und das Letzte, was Trudy sah (OT: Mr. Monk Fights City Hall) :Staffel 8 (2009) :: 001. Mr. Monks Lieblingsserie (OT: Mr. Monk's Favorite Show) :: 002. Mr. Monk und der Fremde (OT: Mr. Monk and the Foreign Man) :: 003. Mr. Monk kann kein Mensch sein (OT: Mr. Monk and the UFO) :: 004. Mr. Monk verliebt sich in sein neues Spiegelbild (OT: Mr. Monk Is Someone Else) :: 005. Mr. Monk in der Krise (OT: Mr. Monk Takes the Stand) :: 006. Mr. Monk, die Schönen und das Biest (OT: Mr. Monk and the Critic) :: 007. (OT: Mr. Monk and the Voodoo Curse) :: 008. (OT: Mr. Monk Goes Camping) :: 009. (OT: Mr. Monk and the Dog) :: 010. (OT: Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk) :: 011. (OT: Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy) :: 012. (OT: Mr. Monk Is the Best Ma) :: 013. (OT: Mr. Monk and the Badge) :: 014. (OT: Mr. Monk and Sharona) :: 015. (OT: Mr. Monk and the End (Part One)) :: 016. (OT: Mr. Monk and the End (Part Two)) Monk